Cause you're my brother
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Please... enjoy Art by Sneefee
1. Chapter 1 Bloody Night

'**CAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER.**

Hi fellas! I'm back with my first LEO-RAPH story. I love this love-hate relationship between them so I decided to write this. Leo gets really bad injures and almost die by his brother hands. Please, don't kill me… I really don't hate Leo but I love this kind of stories. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 1: BLOODY NIGHT_

Raphael was fighting with his thoughts again… He didn't dare to go to the lab and see his bad wounded blue banded brother. He knew it was his fault but he wasn't ready to face Leonardo.

The red banded turtle went to his room; he leaned back in his hammock and put a small pillow on his face. He was trying to have some sleep but he remembered the incident almost every second…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Leo and Raph were arguing again… after two weeks of peace between them, they were having problems to get along recently. They were on the rooftops and Raph saw some purple dragons. They were well armed._

"_Raph, I told you… this is not our fight" _

"_C'mon Leo! Ya know this is stupid. Those dragons must pay!"_

"_The police already caught 4 of them"_

"_Yeah! But they forgot that bozo right there!" __– __Raph pointed his finger to the hidden purple dragon __behind some trash cans._

"_Raph, the police could see us! And there so many citizens around the place!"_

"_Ya know what Fearless? I'm going there… Ya like it or not!" – Raph went to face the hidden guy without Leo._

_Leo followed him, cautiously using his stealth. Raph was on place already._

"_Yo! Ya freakin' bastard! Ya choose da wrong night to be a purple dragon!" – Raph took out his sais._

_The guy started to run. Raph followed him and Leo was behind them. The guy ran into a dead end. An evil smile was placed on Raph's face. _

"_Dead end… scum!" – Raph said and then he rushed into the guy unplugging his sais. When Leonardo arrived, both of them had already started to fight…Raphael attacked the guy and made a large sai wound on his leg. The guy screamed in pain. There was blood everywhere in the alley._

"_Yer not finished yet!" – Raphael stabbed him on the leg. More blood stained the alley and the scream was worse than the first one._

"_Raph stop! It's enough!" Leonardo said __interposing his swords between Raphael' sais and the wounded guy._

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY FEARLESS" – Raphael said with his sais locked into Leonardo' swords. "YA CAN'T STOP ME"_

"_RAPH, PLEASE… THIS GUY IS REALLY BAD INJURED. YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOURSELF"_

_The guy took advantage of this and escaped. Raph noticed this _

"_HE'S ESCAPING" _

_Raphael looked now to Leonardo and hit him on the jaw and sent him to the ground._

"_THIS IS YER FAULT! IT'S YER DAMN IT FAULT!"- Raph said… Leonardo tried to stand up but he couldn't._

"_RAPH… WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?"_

_The red banded turtle grabbed his sais more fiercely… _

"_YOU'RE MY FREAKING PROBLEM… YA KNOW THAT! ... I… I… I HATE YOU!"_

_Raph rushed into Leonardo… hitting him on the stomach._

"_WHY YA ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERFERE!" – Raph hit Leo in the face. Leo's vision was so blurred that he couldn't saw Raphael's moves._

"_RAPH, RAPH… You can do this… I'm not your enemy… I'M YOUR BROTHER!"_

"_YER NOT MY BROTHER… NOR MY LEADER… SO SHUT UP!" – Raph pinned him down on the ground and then stabbed Leonardo on his left arm._

_The blue banded turtle screamed in pain… then Raph slashed Leonardo's face… dangerously close to his eye, cutting his mask in two._

"_Raph… Raphael ... s-stop!"- Leonardo begged with a painful voice._

"_HA HA HA HA! __SO… FEARLESS IS SCARED… WHO'S THE BEST NOW, HUH?" – Raph said. After that… the unbelievable happened… Raphael stabbed Leonardo on the left side … between the plastron and his collarbone. _

_Leonardo left out a small groan of pain… his eyes were totally opened and focused on Raphael's. _

_Raphael looked his brother's eyes. "W-what… what h-have I done! LEO!" Raphael unplugged the sai and tried to stop the bleeding with one of his knee pads._

"_LEO, LEO… I'M… I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, STAY WITH ME! I'M GONNA CALL DON… JUST… WAIT A SEC, BRO!"_

_Leonardo started to cough… a thick blood line was coming out from his mouth. Raphael called Donatello… he gave him the direction and then hung up the shell cell. _

"_R-Raph… I'm sorry… p-please… f-forgive m-me."_

"_YER OUTTA YER MIND? IT SHOULD BE ME TO SAY I'M SORRY!"_

"_No… I-I made you h-hate me. B-but… r-remember, I-I don't h-hate you… I-I love you R-Raphie."_

_Small tears were coming from Leonardo's eyes. Raphael couldn't believe his brother still loved him after what he did to him. Raphael hugged Leonardo and left some tears escape._

"_Leo… please! Don't leave me. We need ya… I-I need ya!" _

_Then, Raphael heard a sound of wheels on the ground. His youngest brothers had finally arrived._

"_DONNIE… OVER HERE!" – Raphael yelled._

"_Raph… LEO!" The purple banded turtle yelled in surprise. "WHAT DA SHELL HAPPENED?" _

"_NO TIME TO EXPLAIN… WE NEED TO HELP LEO AND FAST!"_

_The turtles took Leonardo into the Sewer Slider._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _


	2. Chapter 2 Talking with Don

Hi fellas! Here's the 2d chapter. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 2: TALKING WITH DON_

Raphael couldn't sleep because of his nightmares… "Man… I'm such an idiot!" – He said, pulling out his sais and throwing them on his hammock. He left the bedroom and walked to Donatello's lab. He was shivering, still afraid to face Leonardo… but he had to do it someday.

Donatello had left the lab for a while so… it was the perfect time. He walked a few steps and then he froze on the laboratory door.

"C'mon, you can do it!" – He said to himself. But it was useless. He was frozen on that place when Donatello came back.

"Raph? Need something?" the purple banded turtle asked.

"N-no, no. I'm… just… fine" the red banded turtle nervously answered and went away from the place.

"Raph… we need to talk" Donatello said in a serious voice. Raphael didn't turn back to see his brother and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Please, follow me" the purple banded turtle said and went to the kitchen, Raphael followed him. Donatello picked a chair and sat down.

"Please, have a sit." Raphael did. His gaze was still on the floor.

Donatello sighed… "Raph… I've analyzed Leo's wound. It has 3 indents on the sides. That means only one thing…"

Raph was sweating cold… he knew Don would blame him, hate him and maybe Mikey too.

Donatello continued… "It's a sai wound. And I don't think you got ambushed by Foot Ninjas so… I want you to answer only one question…"

Raph's gaze was still on the floor. Donatello noticed that… "Raph… look at me." Raphael didn't.

"Raphael… look at me!" Raphael lifted his head slowly. He noticed his brother's eyes had small tears.

"Why did you do THAT to Leo... and I want the truth!" Donatello said angrily.

"Donnie I… I know ya want the truth but… it's … kinda hard to say right now. I'm still… confused. Man! I was just… I mean… well… I-I really don't know!" Raphael was trying to say the correct words to his young brother but it was difficult. Leo was Don's hero and he knew it. He almost killed Don's hero!

"But… Leo's our brother… Your brother! He's not an enemy… and you almost…" Donatello sobbed. The idea of losing his brother, his hero… was killing him.

Raphael put a hand on his young brother shoulder.

"Look Donnie… I was outta my mind. I wasn't thinking! Ya know… when I'm in my hothead mood I can do really stupid things and I know this was the worst. I ain't asking ya to forgive me so… don't feel guilty if ya don't want to do it."

Raphael stood up. "If yer gonna tell this to Master Splinter or Mikey… go ahead. I ain't gonna stop ya."

Raphael was leaving when he felt a grip on his hand.

"I haven't finished yet!" Donatello said. Raphael sat down again... his gaze was now on his brother's eyes.

"Listen… although you almost killed Leo… I can't hate you. I'm not going to tell anybody about this… but you have to promise me you're gonna talk to Leo."

Raphael was more surprised… first, Leo didn't blame him and now Donnie?

"Promise me, Raph!" Donatello replied.

"Ok, ok! I promise. I'm gonna talk to him."

"Thanks Raph… I really appreciate it" Donatello said wiping his tears.

"Don, ya hafta tell me… how's Leo? " Raphael asked, hoping his brother wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Well… he lost a lot of blood; the slash on his face was dangerously close to his eye but it's nothing to worry about and he won't be able to move his arm for two weeks."

Raphael put a hand on his forehead "Oh Shell! What an idiot I am!"

"To be honest, I was shocked he still could breath! But… anyway… I think I'm gonna check if he's awake." Donatello stood up.

"Ya think he's gonna make it?" Raphael asked nervously.

Donatello put a hand on his brother' shell - "Well… only time will say."Donatello left the room leaving Raphael alone with his thoughts again.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions questions

Hi fellas! Here's the 3rd chapter. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 3:QUESTIONS QUESTIONS._

Donatello entered into his lab where Leo was laying unconscious. Leonardo's face was half bandaged, his arm was also bandaged and he had stitches on the large wound Raphael did.

Donatello placed a hand on Leonardo's forehead. "You're gonna make it Leo... I know you can do it!"- the purple banded turtle said with small tears on his eyes.

He started to remember the old days of their childhood, the four of them always seemed to be a happy family. Always laughing, playing together... Leo and Raph used to be a team... they hardly ever argue for something... they were the best friends ever.

"_Why did they have to change? They used to be a team. Why did they forget that?"_ -Donatello asked to himself. So many memories came to his mind.

After that... he started to recreate in his mind the fight that Leo and Raph had... he couldn't imagine how painful had been to his older brother to see his own brother hated him!

Why Raphael did THAT to his own brother? Did he hate him so badly that he could kill him? What was Raph really thinking on that moment? or... Was he thinking on that moment? What kind of story was going to tell to his Master and his youngest brother Michelangelo?

"OH SHELL! WHAT I'M GOING TO SAID TO MASTER SPLINTER? I'M NOT SO GOOD AT LYING!" Donatello said almost screaming. Raphael was on the dojo when he heard his brother's voice.

"Ok, ok... no need to freak out... just relax... breath... and … AND...! OH SHELL... I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT! What if Master Splinter starts making a simple question and then he goes with another one and another one... AND ANOTHER ONE? - Donatello started to think aloud. "Oh shell, shell, SHELL!"

"I can lie for ya... if ya want." A deep voice said. Then Raphael appeared and put a hand on Don'shell trying to calm down his younger brother.

"Raph? I-I though you were asleep already!"

"Well... those freaking nightmares are killing me, ya know." Raph said nervously.

"Still thinking about Leo?" Donatello asked... now with a serious voice.

"Well yeah! I mean... I was... just thinking... what if... he never forgives me? Or what if YOU guys never forgive..."

Donatello's gaze was now on the floor. Raph kept asking.

"And... what if..." Raph gulped... "what if YOU never forgive me..."

"Raph, I've already forgave you. I have to confess, tough, it wasn't to easy for me... but you must worry about Leo right now. I mean... I don't think this will be easy for Leo too. You know he trusted you... so... like I said before... only time will say." Donatello said looking at his brother.

"Ya think I should talk to Master Splinter now?"

"Well... unless you wanna give him a heart attack..." Donatello said in a sarcastic way. "But... it's your decision, not mine... so, don't feel pressured."

Raphael left the lab and made his way to his Master's room.

How his Master was going to react? Was he going to blame him? Hate him maybe? Would he feel disappointed? How he should start the conversation without being rude?

He had so many questions... he was going to see his Master when someone called him.

"Um... Raph? Why are you _(long yawn)_ still awake?"

It was Michelangelo... his youngest brother had woken up. Raphael froze again... would he have to tell his baby brother the hole truth before Splinter? Raph knew his baby brother wouldn't blame him nor hate him but... was he ready to tell him he had almost made the worse mistake in his life?

"Raphie? Helloooo? Earth calling Raphie!" the orange banded turtle said.

"Mikey... ! I-I was... well... I was going to see Master Splinter... and... by the way; why are YOU awake?"

"I had a strange dream... you were there and Leo... well... Leo got hurt. There was so many blood! I just... freaked out!"

"_Oh man! What can I do now? I hafta... tell him but... how?"_ Raphael said to himself.

"Hopefully it was just a dream... funny thing, huh?" Michelangelo said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Raphael was going to tell him the hole story but the sound of a familiar old voice made him shiver.

"Raphael, Michelangelo... why you are still awake? You have early morning training tomorrow!"

Master Splinter was awake too. Things were just getting better and better.


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

Hi fellas! Here's the 4th chapter. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 4:CONFESSION._

"Sensei!" Raphael said in surprise. "I thought you were asleep!"

"And I was my son, but with all this noise of yours it was impossible to sleep again!What is the reason of all this commotion?" the old rat said.

"I just had a weird dream, sensei. I was going to my bedroom again but you came here so..." the orange banded turtle explained.

"Where are your brothers Leonardo and Donatello?" the old rat asked. Raphael started to shiver again. He was going to speak but another figure appeared into the scene.

"Well Raph, I have checked all his... Oh! Master Splinter!" the purple banded turtle said in surprise and fear.

"Hey Don! Looks like you couldn't sleep either, huh?" Michelangelo said.

"Donatello, where is Leonardo?" the old rat asked to his purple banded son.

"M-Master I-I think he's... he's... w-well..." Donatello was speechless. He was a terrible liar.

"Maybe he's meditating in his room... you know he likes those boring things." Michelangelo said to his sensei and went immediately to his big brother bedroom.

"MIKEY NO! I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD..." Donatello yelled to his brother but his sensei interfered.

"Donatello... What is wrong with you my son?" the old rat asked with a serious voice.

"S-sensei... it's just... oh shell! How can I explain this?" the purple banded turtle put his hand on the back of his head... trying to find the correct words.

"SENSEI... LEO'S NOT HERE!" Michelangelo yelled from his big brother's bedroom.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" the old rat said, and now... he was really angry.

The orange banded turtle left his big brother's bedroom. He went to the kitchen to have some of his favorite snacks. When he was leaving, he passed near to Donatello' s lab and a strange sound came out of it.

"Woow! Dude... is that thing... Frankenstein!" Michelangelo said with a scared voice. His curiosity made him enter into his brother's lab just to face the cruel reality.

Back to the living room, things were not going good.

"Sensei I... I can explain it! Just... just... gimme a sec to choose the correct words." Donatello was terrified, he had never lied to his Master.

"Raphael, What is your brother talking about?"

The red banded turtle was going to answer but they all heard a big scream coming from Donatello' s lab.

"LEO, LEO! W- WAKE UP BRO! W-WHO DID THIS YOU? LEO, OH PLEASE! LEO!" Michelangelo buried his head on his big brother chest. His tears and sobs grew up stronger as the rest of the family came into the scene.

"LEONARDO, MY SON!" Splinter screamed. He placed a hand on his eldest son's forehead, trying to reach his spirit... but it was useless. "WHO DID THIS TO HIM? SOMEBODY TELL ME!"

"Leo... please... y-you have t-to wake u-up!" Michelangelo pleaded.

Then... Raphael knew this was enough. He had to tell everybody the truth... and this was the perfect moment to do it.

"M-Master Splinter, Mikey... I-I have something to tell ya." Raphael said.

After that... they were now on the kitchen again. Michelangelo was still crying but his purple banded brother was trying to make him feel better.

"Well my son... What do you have to tell us?"

"I... I ain't too sure how I should start but..."

"Do not feel pressure my son, take your time."

"No! No... I can't have this inside of my head anymore. I... I..." Raphael' s eyes were closed. He felt small tears coming from his eyes.

"Perhaps I can help you, my son. Leonardo was hurt in a fight?"

"Yeah"

"It was the Foot?"

"No"

"The Foot Elite?"

"No"

"The Purple Dragons?"

"NO, NO and NO TO THE NEXT BOZOS YER GONNA MENTION!"

"THEN, WHO DID THIS TO YOUR BROTHER?"

"I DID!" Raphael yelled to his sensei hitting the table with one of his fists.

Michelangelo's eyes were now full opened.

"You... did this? Raphael... why my son? He is your brother!" the old rat said with tears on his eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THAT TO LEO! I was... he, well... we were on a fight... I was kicking that punk's butt... and then Leo... he... he interfered and I-I LOST MY MIND!"

"B-but... Raph... L-Leo... y-you almost killed him!" Michelangelo sobbed.

"My son, you and Leonardo always have had your differences, but that does not mean you had to hurt him like that! Especially with your sais... the extension of your body and soul!" the old rat explained.

"Listen... I'm really sorry... I really am! It's just..." Now Raphael was speechless.

"Say no more my son. I forgive you. After all, you are my son. But you must talk to Leonardo. Now... it is time to rest. Donatello, let me know if your brother awakes." the old rat said with a calm and deep voice.

"I will, Master."

The old rat left the room and went to his bedroom, he knew Raphael was sorry but... why did he hate Leonardo? "What did I do wrong with them?"

"Well... I guess I'm going to do the first watch. Mikey, you're next then you Raph." Donatello left the kitchen. Mikey' s eyes were still full of tears. Raphael tried to get closer to his baby brother but...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Michelangelo said with an angry voice.

"M-Mikey I... I said I was sorry!"

"LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR! MAYBE MASTER SPLINTER COULD FORGIVE YOU... BUT I'M NOT MASTER SPLINTER!" Michelangelo said; Raphael couldn't believe his baby brother hated him.

Before Michelangelo left the place, he looked at his brother.

"Raphael... I trusted you... and so did Leo. Maybe you couldn't kill him but you have killed something else... My trust on you." After that, Michelangelo left the room.

Those words, those terrible words coming from his baby brother's lips... Raphael couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Mikey... I'm sorry... Leo."


	5. Chapter 5 Truthless

Hi fellas! Here's the 5th chapter. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 5 TRUTHLESS_

5 hours had passed, Leonardo didn't show any sign of conscious. Donatello was starting to get worry. Michelangelo entered into his brother lab.

"Hey Don. I think you should rest a while. I'll take care of him now."

"Ok, but if something happens... let me know... 'k?"

"Got it, bro." Michelangelo said. Donatello noticed his brother had some fresh tears on his cheeks.

"Mikey, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Donnie... it's just... whatever, it's not important right now."

"Mikey, you know you can tell me what's your problem. Maybe I could help you"

"I'm fine Donnie, seriously!" Michelangelo said wiping his tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Donnie... I said it before and I'll say it again... I AM FINE!"

"Ok... I'm going to bed. Don't forget... the next watch is Raph' s" the purple banded turtle said with a long yawn.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME, DONATELLO!" Michelangelo said hitting the wall.

"I don't wanna hear his name... and I'm not gonna leave Leo with him... NEVER! So you can tell him that his presence here is NOT needed!"

"So this was the "not important thing" you didn't want to tell me... wasn't it?"

"Don, just look at what he did to Leo! What if he does something to Leo again! Leo couldn't defend himself when he was conscious, I don't want even imagine what could he do now."

"Oh common Mikey! He's not a murder and you know it. He was just... confused, I guess." Donatello tried to explain.

"How can you defend him when he almost killed Leo?"

"Mikey, listen to me... I'm not defending him but that doesn't mean I'm judging him. You know when he's in his hothead mood he does stupid things and..."

"He told you that, didn't he?"

"Well... yeah... I'm sorry but I'm out of ideas right now and I had to say something." Donatello said smiling nervously.

Michelangelo looked at his unconscious eldest brother, he started to cry again.

"Mikey, please. This is hard for all of us but it's harder for Raph, trust me. He told me he was afraid of telling us the truth 'cause he didn't want us to hate him."

Michelangelo kept his gaze on the blue banded turtle. Donatello sighed and stood up. When he was leaving he heard his baby brother's voice again.

"I'm not going to forgive him until Leo wakes up. After that... I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna trust him again. Tell that to him."

Donatello knew his brother was talking serious... that was weird, Mikey was talking serious... and most importantly... he didn't trust his red banded brother, Mikey' s hero had became Mikey' s worst enemy.

The purple banded turtle went to his bedroom but he heard sobs coming from the dojo. It was his brother Raphael.

"_Raph's crying? Mikey talking serious and now Raph's crying? Geezzz... Leo you better get up quickly, things are getting weird here__!"_ the purple banded turtle said to himself.

Donatello went into the dojo, this was the first time he saw his "hit-first-ask-later" brother crying like a little child.

"Raph?"

Raphael wiped his tears nervously and tried to stand up without looking at his brother.

"Donnie, I... I was... training, I... " Raphael' s eyes still have some tears.

"Raph, it's ok. Crying it's normal." Donatello placed a hand on his brother shoulder.

"Ya sound like Leo, ya know?" Raphael said with a smirk.

"How so?"

"Well... let's just say... this ain't the first time one my bros sees me crying" the red banded turtle said wiping his tears again.

"Wait a sec... are you saying Leo saw you crying too?" Donatello said in surprise.

"Yeap... and he said the same thing that you said me. That's why I said ya sounded like him"

"Ok... now... who are you and what have you done with my brother Raphael?" Donatello said smiling nervously.

Raphael laughed and then he left the dojo.

"Hey Raph... by the way... why were you crying?" the purple banded turtle asked following his brother.

"The time Leo saw me doing it or this time?" Raphael asked with a smirk.

"Both."

"'K... the first one was when we were on Casey's grandma farm house. He was still laying on the couch and I decided to check if he needed something..."

_FLASHBACK._

_Raphael entered into the house. Leonardo was sleeping now. The red banded turtle picked a chair and sat down. _

_He looked at all the wounds that the Foot Ninjas and The Shredder did to his brother. He couldn't believe he had survived._

"_Those bastards... they must pay!" Raphael said. After that he placed a hand on his brother's hand. _

"_I promise you Leo... They're gonna pay for what they did to you." Raphael said to his brother. Then he started to cry and placed his gaze on the floor._

_Leonardo began to stir but Raphael didn't notice it. The blue banded turtle opened his eyes and saw his brother crying._

"_R-Raph?" _

_Raphael lifted his gaze and whipped his tears nervously. He hated to show weakness and most importantly... in front of his big brother Leonardo._

"_Leo... I … ah... I had... something in my eye... just that!" Raphael said nervously and a little angry._

"_You're a bad liar lil' bro" Leonardo said with a smirk._

"_I WASN'T CRYING... I NEVER CRY AND YA KNOW THAT... FEARLESS!" Raphael said standing up from the chair._

"_Whatever you said, Raph." Leonardo said and tried to stand up. But he was still weak for all those bruises and wounds._

_He almost felt down but Raphael took him to the couch again._

"_Easy Leo! Yer still weak. You better stay on the couch... Donnie said so"_

_Raphael put his big brother on the couch again._

"_I just wanted..." Leo explained but his red banded brother interrupted him._

"_Leo, I told ya... if ya need something... just tell me!"_

"_If I need something you say?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well... I NEED to know why were you crying." Leonardo said with a serious voice._

"_I don't wanna talk 'bout that right now."_

"_Then... when?"_

"_NEVER... AND IF YA TELL THIS TO SOMEONE ELSE... I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR SHELL, GOT IT?" Raphael said angrily._

"_Raph, I'd never tell this to the guys. I know that could be embarrassing for you."_

"_IT IS EMBARRASSING... YA WONDER IF MIKEY KNOWS I WAS CRYING? HE COULD... oh shell! I said it... didn't I? Raphael said slapping his forehead._

"_Yeap... You did" Leonardo said with a smirk._

"_Ok... yer happy now?" Raphael said. He sat down on the chair again._

"_Pretty much" the blue banded turtle said with a yawn._

"_I was... well... thinking 'bout the night you got wounded by those ninjas." Raphael sighed. _

"_Leo... I'm sorry I wasn't with you that night. I could help you... I-I could protect you... I..." Leonardo placed a hand on his brother shoulder._

"_You have no idea what I had to deal with that night, so... don't feel guilty about that. Besides, as the eldest... it's me who has to protect you. So... don't try to steal my job" Leonardo said with a laugh._

_Raphael tried to laugh but tears were coming from his eyes. He tried to stop them. Leonardo noticed this._

"_Raph... If you need to cry, just do it! Crying it's normal." _

"_We c-could lost you, Leo... I-I was s-so... afraid!" With those words, Raphael covered his face with his hands and started to cry desperately... just like a little child._

_Leonardo sat down and hugged his brother... trying to comfort him._

"_I'm still here, Raph. I'm not gonna leave you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

" 'k brainiac... now ya know my lil' secret. But if ya tell this to Mikey or Splinter... "

"Raph, I'm not gonna tell this to anyone, I promise. Now... about the dojo..."

"Well, it was for something Mikey said to me..."

"Let me guess... he said he's not gonna forgive you and he won't trust you again?"

"Yeah... how do you know?"

"He told me. And he said he's gonna forgive when Leo awakes. But he's not gonna trust you again... I'm sorry. I tried to explain your point to him but... "

"It's ok Donnie. I understand. But... I can't stand this truthless of him... I said I was sorry. Donnie I-I don't want him to hate me, I don't want THEM to hate me!"

"Them? Oh... you mean Leo too, right? Raph... Leo couldn't hate you and you know that. Now... 'bout Mikey, well... I had never saw him so angry. You should talk to him but not yet... give him some time."

"Ok, I'll do it. Thanks bro."

"Anytime Raph. Well... I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Raph!"

"Night bro."

The purple banded turtle went to his bedroom. Raph went to the dojo again and started hitting his punching bag.

"_I hafta talk to him... I really don't want Mikey to hate me!" _Raphael thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Trusting Raph again

Hi fellas! Here's the 6th chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Listen... I'm gonna be out for a few weeks 'cause I have exams. I'm studying Medicine so... when I finish 'Cause you're my brother's chapters I'm not gonna update nothing more...

But don't worry... I'll be back. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 6 TRUSTING RAPH AGAIN_

Michelangelo slept on the chair. He started to have a dream... or in this case... a nightmare.

Raphael was still on the dojo.

"Donnie told me to give him some time... but I can't wait anymore! Mikey has to trust me again!"

The red banded turtle made his way to the dojo. When he entered, he saw his baby brother sweating and moving his head from one side to another.

"Hmm... n-no... y-you're n-not h-him... n-no!" Michelangelo mumbled.

"Mikey?"

"L-let me go!... I want h-him back... you're not h-him...!"

"What da' shell he's talking 'bout?" Raphael thought. "Maybe I should wake him up." He started to move his little brother.

"Mikey... Mikey... c' mon bro. Yer having a nightmare!"

"AHHHH! W-What... w-what happened?" Michelangelo screamed. "Oh... it's just you. What are YOU doing here? I think I said Donnie to tell YOU that your presence is NOT needed here." Michelangelo said angrily.

" Mikey I-I need to talk to you, bro."

"Raphael, listen. I've had enough for today... if Donnie and Master Splinter believed you that's not on my business."

"Mikey, please! Let me explain... please!" Raphael never begged but this time... it was necessary.

Michelangelo sighed... " 'k... you have 40 seconds... and I'll be counting them!" Michelangelo started to look at the clock... counting the seconds.

"Mikey... I really don't want ya to hate me. Donnie told me ya won' t trust me again... and I ain't gonna blame ya. But I need to know... ya really hate me?"

Michelangelo stopped looking at the clock. This was a tough question, he didn't hate Raphael, he just didn't trust him.

"Raphael I..."

"Stop calling me Raphael! That's for Master Splinter!"

"That's your name, hothead!"

"I know! But... ya never call me by my full name. NEVER! So... Why now? With that yer telling me... ya hate me?"

Michelangelo stood up. He was leaving the lab but his red banded brother stopped him.

"I want an answer!"

Michelangelo sighed... "Raph... listen. I don't hate you. But like I said... I can't trust you again. Now... I have to ask you to leave this place. I'm taking care of Leo... so, go to your bedroom."

"Ya were sleeping Mikey... yer tired. Why don't you go and have some sleep? Besides... Donnie said the next watch was mine."

"Yeah, right! What part of "I CAN'T TRUST YOU" you didn't understand?" Michelangelo said with a sarcastic voice.

"C' mon Mikey! That's stupid! I'm not gonna hurt him!"

"Uh-hum... ¬ ¬"

"What ya mean with "Uh-hum" ?"

"Nothing... but if the shoe fits..."

"What-did-YA-SAY?" Raphael said angrily.

"FIGURE IT OUT BY YOURSELF, FREAKING SICKO!"

"Mikey... I'm warning ya...!"

"Oh! I'm so scared! YOU WANNA KILL ME? THEN... DO IT. JUST LIKE YOU WANTED TO DO WITH LEO!"

Raphael was now really angry... so angry that he hit his baby brother on his left cheek and sent him to the floor. Michelangelo had little blood coming out his mouth. He looked his brother in fear and surprise. Raphael breathed so fast... but he started to low the rhythm.

Then... he looked at his little brother.

"Oh no... M-Mikey... I'm... " he tried to help his little brother to stand up.

"Leave me... NOW!"

"Mikey... I-I... YOU'RE RIGHT, YA KNOW... I'M SUCH A SICKO! I ALMOST KILLED LEO AND NOW... YOU... you...!" Raphael felt on his knees with tears on his eyes.

Now Mikey was shocked. He knelt beside his brother.

"R-Raph? Are you..."

"Mikey... I need ya to do me a favor... maybe the last one I ask ya to do for me..."

"W-what kind of favor?" the orange banded turtle asked nervously.

Raphael unplugged his sai and put it on his brother's hand. Then he lifted it and placed the top of the weapon on his chest.

"KILL ME... KILL ME OR SLASH ME SO BAD BEFORE I HURT SOMEONE ELSE! SHELL! I'M SUCH A MONSTER!" Raphael cried.

Michelangelo was terrified. His hotheaded brother was wishing to die! He remembered his purple banded brother's words:

"_This is hard for all of us but it's harder for Raph, trust me. He told me he was afraid of telling us the truth 'cause he didn't want us to hate him"_

Michelangelo stood up... Raphael was still on the floor. The orange banded turtle lifted the hand with the sai on it. Raphael closed his eyes... waiting the final hit.

Michelangelo made a fast move and then dropped the sai in front of his brother. Raphael didn't make a sound... 'cause he didn't felt anything! He opened his eyes and felt a little blood coming from his left cheek.

"That was for hitting me." the orange banded turtle said with a sad smile.

"I-I don't understand!"

Mikey knelt again and hugged his brother.

"You don't need to understand... It's just... I don't wanna loose my hero... Raphie"

Raphael opened his eyes in surprise.

"You've always been my hero, I can't hate you."

"But... you don't trust me..."

Michelangelo hugged his brother fiercely.

"Forget all that stupid stuff I told ya... I guess I was just..."

"Angry?"

"Just like a hotheaded turtle I know" Michelangelo said with a little laugh.

The orange banded turtle stood up and helped his brother to do the same.

"So... what now?" the red banded turtle asked wiping his tears.

"Let's just say... don't freak me out again with all that suicide attitude! Dude, you really scared me!"

"He- he... ok, ok lil' bro. So... ya trust me now?"

"Like always bro!" Michelangelo said with a smirk. "Well... I think I'm going to bed. Night Raphie boy!"

"Hey... wait a sec! Yer leaving me... alone... with Leo?"

"Yeap. Why not?"

"Oh... nothing. It's nothing. Night bro"

Michelangelo left the lab. A weight on Raph's heart was gone. Two of his brothers and his father didn't hate him.

"Well... I guess now it's just you and me bro." Raphael said and sat him down on the bed where Leo was laying down.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome back Leo

Hi fellas! Chapter 7 is here! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.

I'm gonna be out for a few weeks 'cause I have exams. I'm studying Medicine so... when I finish **'Cause you're my brother**'s chapters I'm not gonna update nothing more...

But don't worry... I'll be back. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 7 WELCOME BACK LEO_

5:45 am.

No signal of consciousness... Raphael hadn't slept. His brothers were still sleeping but he knew his father was already awake. Raphael was remembering the incident with Leonardo again.

Raphael placed a hand on Leonardo's own.

"C'mon bro... Ya hafta wake up... "

Then, he remembered his eldest brother's words:_ "I'm still here Raph. I'm not gonna leave you"._When Raphael remembered this words, tears were coming from his eyes.

"Leo, ya promised me ya wouldn't leave me... Ya can't leave me!"

A deep voice came from out of the lab.

"Your brother will not leave you, Raphael." The old rat said and entered to the lab. "Leonardo has passed through worse and all of us know that."

"I know but... I ain't to sure right now. That night... he was... bleeding a lot and... he was... cold!"

"But... he is still breathing, my son. Healing takes time." the old rat said calmly.

"But how long we hafta wait? I think I've waited enough!"

"Be patient, my son." Splinter said. The lair was completely quiet... a minute passed and the red banded turtle decided to talk again.

"Master... do you think... he'll... remember? I mean... all that I said before?" Raphael asked nervously.

"Perhaps he will, my son. But do not worry... he will forgive you, after all... you are his brother." Splinter said and left the lab.

The silence came to the lab again. Raphael looked at the clock; 6:00 am... still no signal of consciousness. Raphael touched Leonardo's neck trying to find some pulse. Luckily there was pulse... a weak pulse. Raphael sighed on relief.

He's brother was still there... but weak. Raphael looked at all Leonardo's wounds but especially the big one on his chest. He felt guilty and angry at himself when he looked at those wounds. He placed a hand on the wound on Leonardo's chest.

"I really screwed it this time, didn't I Leo? " Raphael said sadly.

"Listen bro... ya hafta come back, the guys... well... they really miss ya. Oh, and Master Splinter too... and, well... me, of course!"

Still... no signal. Raphael' s eyes were full of tears now. He left some escape.

"Ya don't deserve this... YA DON'T DESERVE THIS!... I do." Raphael said with a shaky voice. Then... he buried his head on his brother chest... crying fiercely.

"Leo I'm... I'm sorry bro. Man! How could I did this to you? To my own brother! I'm an idiot... A SICKO!... almost... almost... a murderer." Raphael sobbed.

"I-I p-prefer... c-calling you... h-hothead" A weak voice said.

Raphael lifted his head just to meet with Leonardo's half smiling face. Raphael couldn't believe his brother was finally awake. He was frozen and mouth full opened.

"W-what? D-do I look s-so bad?" Leonardo said.

"Leo you're... you're... "

"LEO YOU'RE AWAKE!" Michelangelo screamed, entered into the lab and hugged Leonardo.

"Ouch! Hey Mikey! I'm glad to see you, too!" Leonardo said.

"HEY DONNIE, MASTER SPLINTER... LEO'S BACK!"

After that, Donatello and Splinter came to the lab too.

"LEO! WELCOME BACK, BRO!"

"Leonardo, my son. You are finally out of danger now."

"I know, sensei. How long...?

"You were out? Well... let's just said we haven't slept at all." Mikey said cheerfully.

"Yeah... right, but how long?"

"All night, bro. Now tell me, how are you feeling?" Donatello asked.

"Thirsty, hungry, sore, with a pain on my arm... but generally... I'm doing good." Leonardo said with a smirk.

"Well... it is better if Leonardo have some breakfast like all of us" the old rat said.

"I'm on it, Master!" Michelangelo said and went to the kitchen.

"Let me check your wounds first" Donatello said and started to check the wounds.

"Hey Donnie... why I can't move my arm?" Leonardo asked.

"Well... the wound was kinda deep... but don't worry, your arm will be completely healed... just wait two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"You have heard your brother, Leonardo. And during that time... no practice for you. Now... I will keep your swords until you have completely healed" the old rat said and left the lab.

"No way! Now you're really dead Raph... Raph?"

During the commotion... Raphael had left the lab and no one noticed it.

"He was here some minutes ago" Leonardo said.

"Yeah... I guess he's not ready yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I had a talk with him... and I think he still feels guilty about... you know..." Donatello said looking at the chest wound.

"Oh... I see. I'm gonna talk to him." Leonardo stood up.

"I think you should wait a little more. I said the same to him when he told this to Master Splinter and Mikey"

"He... told everything? I mean... he didn't figure out a weird story?" Leonardo asked in surprise.

"Yeap. I have to tell you, though, I discovered it was him 'cause of the extension of your wounds. That's why he couldn't lie to me and made him told me the true story"

Leonardo and Donatello went to the kitchen. Raphael was on his bedroom... preparing himself to face Leonardo.

"Ok Raph... now remember... it was yer fault, not Leo's. Just tell him you're sorry and... and... oh shell! I ain't gonna make it." Raphael said hitting the wall.

"I think I'm gonna see if Raph' s ok" Michelangelo said leaving the kitchen.

"It is better if you leave your brother to think alone for a while" Splinter said.

"Don't worry, sensei! It'll be just a sec!" Michelangelo said cheerfully.

The old rat sighed. "Where did I go wrong with that boy?" Leonardo and Donatello left a little laugh escape. Michelangelo went to his brother bedroom.

"Raph... Raphie boy? Breakfast is waiting for you!" Michelangelo said.

"I'm... I'm not hungry, Mikey. But... thanks anyway."

"C'mon bro! Leo's finally back... we should be celebrating or something like that"

"Mikey... I... ya know I hafta talk to Leo, right?"

"Yeah... so?"

"I'm kinda... preparing myself"

With that... Michelangelo exploded on laughs. Raphael was now getting angry.

"HAHAHAHA... n-now what? Y-you're... you're gonna read him a poem? HAHAHAHA! NO NO, wait... you're gonna sing those "I'm sorry" songs HAHAHAHA!"

"Mikey... I'm NOT in the mood... now, GET YER BUTT OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

"OK... OK... poem... hahahaha..." Michelangelo said laughing.

"HA HA HA... really funny Mikey" Raphael said angrily.

Michelangelo met the others at the kitchen. Late at night, Leonardo went to Donnie's lab.

"Hey Don... can you check out the slash on my face? I think it's healed already."

"Sure... just wait a second. I'm going for the first aid kit, just in case."

" 'k doctor" Leonardo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not a doctor!" Donatello said and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Leonardo sat down. He started to look at his wounds... each one of them remembered him that terrible night. Then he looked at the wound on his chest. He couldn't believe his brother hated him, but why?

Leonardo didn't notice that a little tear was running on his face when Donatello arrived and wiped it away.

"Leo?"

"Donnie... I'm... well I..." Leonardo said nervously.

"It's ok. It's not like I'd never seen one of my big brothers crying" Donatello said with a smirk.

"You mean Raph...?"

"Yeah... he has been doing it all this time"

"Woow... now I really have to talk to him"

"Ok... but let me take out the bandages on your face first" Donatello said and started removing the bandages.

"So... how did you feel?"

"Mmm?"

"When he... stabbed you"

"Oh... I was... shocked. I knew Raph was angry at me 'cause I interfered but I never imagined he was THAT angry! But..."

"But?"

"All that he said to me, before the attack... that's what hurt me the most."

"So... that's why you were crying?"

"Kind of... Donnie, am I a bad leader... a bad brother? Tell me the truth"

"C'mon Leo! You know you're a good leader and a great brother!"

"Then... why Raph hate me so bad? I would give everything for you guys... even my life! What I'm doing wrong that bothers him so much?" Leonardo said sadly.

Raphael was hearing everything but no one noticed... _"Oh shell! Leo don't blame yerself!"_ Raphael though and went to his bedroom.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault. Raph was just angry or confused maybe... well... it looks like the slash on your face is completely healed. Don't worry, you won't have any scar."

"Finally some good news!" Leonardo said with a sad smile.

"Now what?"

"Well... I really have to talk to him. Knowing Raph... he's gonna blame himself until I forgive him. Thanks for everything Donnie." Leonardo stood up and left the lab.

"Anytime bro. And good luck with Raph!"

Leonardo went to his brother's bedroom and left a note. Raphael was on his hammock when he saw the note... it said: _"We must talk... meet me on my room. Leo."_

" 'k... it's now or never"Raphael said and made his way to his eldest brother room.


	8. Chapter 8 'Cause you're my brother

Hi fellas! FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER is here! Like I said before I'm gonna be out for a few weeks 'cause I have exams. I'm studying Medicine so... I'm not gonna update nothing more...

But don't worry... I'll be back.

One of my reviews asked for a Donatello story... any ideas for one? Remember... bad ideas doesn't exist. I'm not the turtles' owner. Enjoy ^_^!

_CHAPTER 8 'CAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER_

Raphael was very nervous. He had to face his brother, let him now he didn't hate him... that he was only angry... confused... he wished if a simple "I'm sorry" would be enough... but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

When he entered to Leonardo's room, he expected to see an angry turtle... waiting to blame him, instead... his blue banded brother was reading a book and he looked peaceful and without worries. Was this only a masquerade? Was Leonardo waiting the right moment to start an unforgettable lecture about Raphael' s behavior?

"Ah... I see you read my note" Leonardo said closing his book.

Raphael was still on the entrance.

"Please, come in. And it's better you sit down... this is gonna take a long time."

Raphael entered his brother's room and sat down. He sighed. "Leo... I... I hafta... no, wait... you... no, no... I..."

Leonardo raised his hand making Raphael to shut up. "Please... Let me talk first... I know talking it's not one of your strong points."

Leonardo sighed. "Listen Raph... what happened last night has already happened. I know you were just angry and I shouldn't have interfered. You knew what were you doing on that street but... don't you think you were being too rough on that guy? I mean, I had never seen you THAT angry at a Purple Dragon before... "

"Yeah... I think I was just... wait a sec! Leo, yer changing the topic! Ya made me come to yer room 'cause ya wanna talk 'bout what I did to ya! Don't try to lie me!" Raphael said angrily.

"Ok, ok... I'm busted!" Leonardo said with a smirk. "I just though it wasn't the right time to talk about that yet."

" Leo , I have wait enough! I really need to take this out of me. so... if ya have any question, just ask! I won't hide anything... I promise."

"Well... I'm out of questions right now... there was so many questions I wanted to ask you but... I guess I'm speechless."

"All that he said to me, before the attack... that's what hurt me the most... it sounds familiar to ya? Or, what 'bout: am I a bad leader... a bad brother? Why Raph hate me so bad... that reminds you something?" Raphael said with narrow eyes.

"You were hearing when I talked to Donnie?" Leonardo said in surprise and nervous.

"Every word... now tell me... why do ya like to blame yerself when ya know it was not yer fault?"

"In some way... it was also my fault! I have made something that makes you to hate me and I need you to tell me what!"

"Leo... how many times I hafta tell ya... IT WAS NOT YER FAULT!" Raphael said angrily.

"Ok, ok... Now tell me... when I stopped you at that alley... what were you thinking?" Leonardo said with a sad smile.

"Well... I was angry... I was just giving that punk what he deserved it and then you came in

and... and..."

Raphael remembered the incident once again, he could hear his brother's painful screams again... tears were coming from his eyes but he held them. He didn't want his big brother to see him cry.

"Raph, it's ok... look, I'm fine!"

"NO, IT'S NOT OK! LEO I ALMOST... I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"RAPHAEL, CALM DOWN!" Leonardo said placing his hand on his brother' shoulder. "Now listen... I don't blame you Raph. You were just angry, I understand. I said it before and I'll say it again... I don't hate you. I'll never hate you ever!"

Raphael closed his eyes fiercely. He was going to cry anytime soon.

"What if... if The Foot decide to attack us right now! Shell! Yer still weak! Ya couldn't defend yerself or us! Just... just LOOK AT YER ARM! I know Donnie said ya won't be able to move it for 2 weeks! MAN! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Maybe I'm weak... maybe I can't use one my arms. But that wouldn't stop me of protecting you guys! I'll give my life for you... you're my family... I'm always looking after you, that's why I asked Donnie if I was doing something wrong... " Leonardo said sadly.

Raphael gaze was on the floor.

"You don't know how painful was hearing you say that words... to me. I didn't care when you stabbed me... but what you said..." The blue banded turtle said

Raphael lifted his gaze and looked in surprise to his big brother.

"I'm sorry Raph, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for not being the brother you wanted."

"SHUT UP! IT SHOULD BE ME WHO HAS TO SAY THAT!" Raphael said angrily. This time he couldn't stop his tears.

Raphael started to cry fiercely. Leonardo hadn't saw his hotheaded brother crying like that. The blue banded turtle hugged his brother and tried to calm him. The red banded turtle returned the hug and buried his head on his brother' shoulder.

"It's ok, Raph. It's ok"

"I'm... I'm sorry Leo... I-I d-don't hate ya. I-I... I love ya bro. Please... please forgive me!

D-don't hate me... please!" Raphael said sobbing loudly.

"Nothing in this world will make me hate you, Raphie. I love you... lil' bro." Leonardo said wiping his brother's tears.

"Ya haven't call me like that since we were six!" Raphael said with a smirk.

"Get used to. Lots of things are going to change between us." Leonardo said.

"Speaking 'bout that... can't we just act like 'us' in front of the others... ya know... my reputation and all that stuff..."

"Ok, ok... but you have to promise me you're not gonna stab me again." Leonardo said laughing.

"Ha ha... really funny, Fearless" Raphael said standing up and leaving the room.

"You're going to train?"

"No, I'm gonna meditate... dah! Of course I'm gonna train." Raphael said crossing his arms.

"Hmm... lucky you." Leonardo said standing up.

Both turtles left the room. Michelangelo was on the couch reading comic books and Donatello was watching a documentary.

"Hey guys... what's up!" Leonardo asked to his little brothers.

"Hey Leo! Did you have luck with Raph? Donatello asked.

"Let's just say... he's not going to have nightmares tonight." Leonardo said with a smirk and made his way to the dojo.

"Master Splinter said no training for you, remember?"

"I know, I know... I'm going to meditate, just that. Chill out Donnie!" Leonardo said laughing.

"Yeah, Donnie! You're worse than a worried mom!" Michelangelo said cheerfully.

"Go back to your comics, Mikey!" Donatello said.

Leonardo went to the dojo, sat down on lotus pose and started to meditate while his brother Raphael punched his punching bag. Raphael looked at his blue banded brother.

"Wanna spar?" Raphael asked.

"Master Splinter has my swords and Donnie said..."

"Here!" Raphael gave one of his sais to Leonardo.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"C'mon... they won't know 'bout this." Raphael said with a smirk.

Leonardo smiled, stood up and took position. The both of them started to fight... Raphael' sai stroked with Leonardo' sai. The blue banded turtle hit Raphael and pinned him down. Raphael knew he was defeated.

"Woow! Leo you're amazing... even with one arm left." The red banded turtle said.

"I know, I know" Leonardo said with some ego centrism and helped his brother to stand up.

"Don't let that get to yer head, Fearless!"

Leonardo laughed and so did Raphael. That night, the family were reunited watching a movie.

"My sons, tomorrow we have early morning training. I am going to bed. Good night, my sons."

"Good night, Sensei"

The old rat left the room.

"Well... I think I'm going to bed too... night guys" Donatello said.

"I leaving also... see ya guys! And remember... No training Leo! Ha ha ha!" Michelangelo said laughing.

"Yeah yeah... keep laughing, Mikey!" Leonardo said.

The lair was almost quiet. The only sound was the sound of the T.V.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"I don't get it... why the others don't hate me after what I did to ya?"

" 'Cause we're family, Raph."

"And... why YOU don't hate me?"

Leonardo smiled.

" 'Cause you're my brother."

Raphael smiled and hugged Leonardo. This time was a hug without hesitation.

"Love ya bro." Raphael said.

"Love you too." Leonardo said with a smirk.

Master Splinter heard the T.V. still on and returned to the living room, just to find his sons sleeping peacefully side by side.

"Sleep well my sons." the old rat said with a smirk.

**THE END.**


End file.
